Us Against the World
by Nina.4444
Summary: The war is not over but life in Sherwood is beginning to settle down for the outlaws. But what happens when a surprise visitor appears with some plans of his own for the outlaws. How will the outlaws get through their newest predicament?
1. Chapter 1

**Us against the world**

**The war is not over but life in Sherwood is beginning to settle down for the outlaws. But what happens when a surprise visitor appears with some plans of his own for the outlaws. How will the outlaws get through their newest predicament?  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**

Djaq sat in the middle of the small room and sighed loudly in frustration as she angrily swiped a tear that had escaped that was running down her sunken cheeks. The dirty stone ground was uncomfortable and the room was colder than she had ever thought England could be. Her teeth were literally chattering and she could hear the sheets of rain outside. Along with the heavy downpour though she could hear a much more insidious noise that had her at wits end, she had no nails left after biting them off with nerves and was exhausted from pacing the small dungeon like room that she was being held in.

The metallic clashing of metal on metal permeated the walls along with yells from the battle outside. She knew they were there. They had promised they'd come for her and she knew above anything else that they were out there fighting for her. Fighting to save her, fighting for her freedom. Again.

And she knew that she would never forgive herself if any of them ever got hurt.

She wondered how on earth she had gotten herself into such a situation. She hated waiting. She was helpless, absolutely helpless caged within the four solid stone walls that enclosed her. A quintessential damsel in distress. The whole thing had started not a month before and before she knew it her mind whirled back to the last month relieving the moment where the whole debacle had started.

* * *

><p>One month earlier.<p>

Djaq laughed loudly at Allan before shoving him sideways. Consequently the unsuspecting man lost his footing and stumbled sideways in surprise. He fell to the ground causing a ruckus of laughter to erupt from the others standing around them. He glared at Djaq who had pushed him when he'd done a _cruel_ according to her anyway impersonation of the beggar that they had met the day before. He had been a strange man but Djaq had watched Allan A'Dale do one too many renditions of the man's stuttering voice and weird requests.

It was her turn to squeak in surprise then as Allan jumped up with more energy than he had had all morning and began to run towards her. She turned, laughing, and began to run away from him. The other outlaws continued to walk shaking their heads at their antics but laughing all the same. Djaq weaved between the trees but the combination of her laughter and Allan's ridiculous threats caused her to be too slow as Allan began to close in on her. She mock screamed as Allan's arms enclosed around her waist and he swung her around. Still laughing she struggled in his arms trying to push him away. Unfortunately for her, her attempts were futile as he half carried her back towards the other outlaws.

"ALLAN A'DALE PUT ME DOWN" The man simply grinned at her shaking his head but suddenly she was dropped to the ground and Allan's yell filled the air. The man turned abruptly as Djaq rubbed her back and glared at the dark haired outlaw complete with a mischievous grin on his face.

Fortunately for Will, Robin called the three of them at that moment after he had spotted something. Both Allan and Will stretched an arm out and pulled Djaq easily from the ground and she playfully shoved them both before turning and moving back towards Robin. The boys grinned and followed her.

Just over three hours later the gang had executed the perfect plan. They had managed to steal a heap of gold and hand it out to some of the families that were suffering the most in Locksley, Nottingham and the surrounding villages. All in all it had been a fun day full of adventure, fun and laughter. And Robin had even gotten to see Marion meaning that he was a happy man.

As the gang walked together back towards the forest they were laughing at Much's highly dramatic and slightly over the top recount of little John's battle with two of the castle guards. Something about gnomes and giants and other things had got them all chuckling even the man of the story himself. They had been having a good time in the forest lately. They were making significant progress, helping families, there had been no major dramas for a while and Marion and Robin were going strong...making the entire gang run at ease. At the moment the gang had just been enjoying the company of friends and the adventures of each day together.

But as they say all good things supposedly come to an end and unfortunately as the group moved out of Locksley the easy day was interrupted just before they were about to leave to head home.

A voice behind them caused all six of them to stop in perfect synchrony.

"Robin Hood" A perfectly rolled R and a sinister smirk caused the group to consider the man surrounded by guards cautiously. That was until at least they heard a gasp erupt from their youngest and only female member of the gang, they all turned to her a frown contorting their faces and creasing their brows and they looked towards Djaq in confusion.

Djaq stared at the man before her. He was tall, his dark hair still ruffled atop of his head in the most perfect way. His bronze skin not unlike hers gleamed in the sun and his dark eyes found hers. She felt a shiver run up her spine and her throat and chest constrict. She knew exactly who he was; it was hard, impossible to forget. The way he stared at her and smirked towards her as his eyes looked her over before he threw his head back and a menacing snicker to match erupted from his throat. The noise that would echo in her head for years upon years to come.

"Saffiya?" His voice was the same too. It was then that she noticed she was staring, too much. Actually she was frozen, she couldn't breathe as her throat tightened even more. Much was the first to turn and look at her when she didn't answer and when he saw the many emotions contorting her usually calm and guarded face his frown deepened even further.

It didn't take long for the rest of the men to realised what was happening and she watched, almost distantly, as Robin stepped forward his eyebrows raising,

"Who are you may I ask?" The man however did not take any notice of him instead his eyes remained glued to Djaq's,

"Saffiya" the man repeated a little more forcefully and Much nudged Djaq in the side gently who abruptly snapped out of her daze. The men were surprised when Djaq cleared her throat and turned away from him completely,

"You know what we've got everything we need, let's go" She said but Allan interrupted her,

"Djaq" He said quietly and she turned back to him.

"Did he just call you Djaq, Djaq as in... your brother" The man exclaimed incredulously but Djaq pointedly ignored him turning her back on him and throwing a sharp glance towards the joker of the group. At her expression the men also began to turn and walk away alongside her allowing her to lead them away without questioning her... at least not there and then.

The next thing she knew however a rough hand circled her thin wrist squeezing tightly. Before she could stop it flashes of past memories she had buried a long time ago ran through the front of her mind causing her to screw up her face. The man that was now standing in front of her watched her face carefully. He stared deeply into her eyes almost as if he too was seeing her memories, at least until Djaq snapped back to reality and peered down at their joint arms.

"Let. Go." The remaining members of the gang stared at Djaq hearing her voice that dripped with venom. The nameless man refused to let go however and Robin watched him tighten his grip around her wrist,

"I'd let go if I were you" Robin added and this time the dark haired foreign man looked up and his eyes widened as he found himself circled by the group of men who had been blissfully walking with his old bride to be. Each of them had a slightly different version of the same murderous expression painted on their faces as their angry eyes flicked between his face then to Djaq and then down where he still had a tight hold of her wrist. As he followed their gaze he realised that it did actually look as though one tiny movement from him would snap the small, bony arm in his grasp.

He, however, knew better. He knew much better and he had certainly learned from his mistakes the main one having to do with underestimating the girl, now woman in front of him. Surveying the Englishmen once again he finally released her arm and stepped back slightly. She quickly backed up one or two steps before turning and swiftly walking away breaking the tense atmosphere. The men watched her for a second before beginning to follow the obviously distressed woman not sparking him a look. Well none of them except one of the men, the tall dark-haired one who appeared to be a little younger than the others but surely couldn't be younger than Saffiya.

He watched her disappear into the trees wondering where it was she and her friends were going. He felt the familiar swell of emotions surge through him. Anger, frustration and yet she still had her spark, her fire and he felt his old competitive streak come alive again as he thought of his old attempts to tame the woman that had been promised to him many years ago. As she disappeared into the trees he promised himself that that agreement would be fulfilled and she would say goodbye to the rain and the leaves and join him back in the heat and the sand.

**Soooo what do you guys think. Please Review and let me know what you think of it! Don't be shy I realllly appreciate them. Thankyou!**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Us against the world **

**Chapter 2:**

Five men walked swiftly through the trees together faster than they usually would unless they were chasing someone of course. Well...they were in a way.

Robin glanced ahead of him taking in the woman they were following back to the camp who was walking considerably faster than them and yet was significantly shorter than them at the same time. He frowned thinking of what had happened wondering what it all meant. Wondering what on earth had happened to make her react like that.

They walked for nearly half of the way quietly, silently just sharing uneasy glances with each other wondering how on earth they were going to bring up the topic with Djaq.

It was Much who broke first...although it wasn't that much of a surprise. His intentions were right and sweet, he wanted to help. Much always wanted to help and so he asked her,

"Djaq" He called but she didn't stop walking and she didn't turn around. Will even Allan and Robin caught her shoulders stiffen just slightly and she didn't stop walking anf certainly didn't acknowledge Much at all...

So he tried again,

"Djaq? ...Djaq!" His last call was almost angry or frustrated at the least but it made the woman halt in her tracks and seeing she did so Much also stopped suddenly causing John to almost trample over the man. She turned and they watched her as her eyes narrowed slightly focusing on their cook,

"What Much?" She asked and despite her stiff posture, narrowed eyes flashing with annoyance. Despite her defensive arms folded across her chest and her eyebrow raised challenging the man, they all heard the slight tremor in her voice. They heard the difference. It wasn't laced with humour as it was most of the time usually when Will, Allan and her were mucking around. It wasn't concern that they heard when she looked after somebody, anybody who was hurt. Or the serious tone her voice took on when they discussed a plan with a dash of excitement.

It was different. Something they hadn't heard before.

She was troubled. And simply watching her made them all begin to worry.

"Much" the man startled as she repeated his name and seemed to swallow the lump that was building in his throat as he tactfully tried to form the words he wanted to say, the question he wanted to ask...

He knew that if he said it wrong or harshly or in a way that would patronise her or belittle her he could very well have an arrow between his eyes or a knife dead centered in his chest before he could blink.

And on top of that not a very forgiving physician to save him.

Neither were situations he really yearned to experience. He looked back up at the youngest member of their group,

"So um...who was that" the others almost groaned at Much's blunt question and the outlaw himself felt his own eyes widen when he heard the words that had slipped from his mouth. They all stood there waiting and felt the air thicken.

But instead of the anger they thought they'd see. The anger that they all knew Djaq used very expertly to get out of many situations that related to her past never came. Instead, very uncharacteristically, a short answer left her lips in a very soft voice as if she was almost unsure of herself,

"It was no one" And it was all they got from her before she turned and resumed walking back towards the camp again.

The men stood still for a moment most of their eyes following Djaq's retreating back. Confused at what was happening they all felt their concern rise.

They knew Djaq hated well despised them being protective over her but they couldn't help it. It was something that they had learnt to stifle ...the need to protect the woman among them. All of them were gentleman at heart even if their crass humour and lame jokes masked it at times they had all been brought up to respect the women in their lives.

As Robin looked around at the men he knew this time it would be harder and as he watched Djaq disappear through the trees they began walking after her again. He wondered what it was that was going on with her. Who the man was?

It was obvious that he was not from England and the Djaq knew him...and of course didn't seem to happy to see him at all.

But it had been more than that.

He'd caught the flicker of fear in her eyes when she'd stood in front of him but it had disappeared so quickly that he almost questioned if it had ever been there to begin with. As they carefully slid down a steep hill part of the forest with grace only someone who did often enough could Robin couldn't help but think that there quiet days of laughter and good were suddenly threatened to become filled with drama.

* * *

><p>"I'm going for a wash I'll be back later okay?" She stated and Robin nodded. As she walked out of the camp she passed Will who was returning with an arm full of firewood,<p>

"You okay" She nodded stoically,

"I'm fine"

Will turned and watched her figure disappear between the trees feeling his heart sinking.

She was anything but fine.

**Please review! **

**Sorry It's been so long but would really really appreciate a review guys to let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Thankyou **

**Nina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Us against the world**

**Chapter 3:**

Her eyes narrowed as she stared absently into the water around her while her mind was a hundred miles away. How was he here? What was he doing here? What did he want? Why was he staying with the sheriff?

She sighed. There were so many questions. Too many. Too many that she couldn't answer.

But no matter what there was no way would he hurt her like that again. There was no way in the world that she would allow the man she thought to be dead to hurt her like he had done in the past. He would never have that control over her again ever.

**-RobinMuchJohnAllanWillDjaq- **

It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast that she actually spoke. The outlaws sat around the table. Allan and much chattering loudly, which was also known as bantering, which ultimately meant they were fighting. Again.

She sat on the end of one of the benches Will had built not that long ago her finger running over one of the slight depressions in the wood. The carpenter himself sat next to her and robin across while the others were next to them.

She knew she had to talk. She knew they deserved to know. That she was putting them in danger by not telling them. And she couldn't do that. Finally when there was a moment of silence Djaq gathered every ounce of courage within her and spoke,

"He was the man I was promised to about four years ago" The entire camp went silent and every man turned to her. She remained still looking down into her food. Robin who was in front of her bent down to catch her eye,

"What happened" Much asked softy from on the other side of Will,

"Nothing. Look that's who he is everything else doesn't really matter and I really don't want to talk about it alright" she snapped surprising everyone including herself. What had happened to telling them everything. Informing them of everything she knew.

She couldn't not now. Not yet.

Knowing not to push her any further Robin asked,

"Is there anything in particular we should know about him Djaq?" She shook her head,

"Not really" Robin nodded accepting her answer

"Okay let's find out why this guy's here then" With that Djaq nodded before rising and heading back into the camp. Outside the boys looked to each other unsure exactly what to make of the situation.

**Teeny, tiny chapter but I hope you guys like it and it's more of a lead in to the next bit...but please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nina xx**


End file.
